Immortal Rebelling
by ObsidianShadow1
Summary: After Dean is wounded by a rogue hunter, Cas helps him. Dean and Cas soon experience a rare glimmer of happiness.


A muscular young man stumbled into the hotel room. Breathing heavily, he propped himself against the wall. The fatigue was too much.

He slid down the wall and plopped down on the floor. Harsh, pained breaths escaped him. "Am I going to die?" he asked himself.

This particular young man had died before. Hell had engulfed his body, flames licking the wounds that would never heal. Meat hooks became permanently infused into his shoulders.

Every second he was in Hell, he continued to scream for his brother. His baby brother, the one he had sold his soul for, which inevitably sent him to the fiery Pit.

Sweat trickled down his temple. Hissing in pain, he lifted his green shirt. It was stained with blood; many of his shirts experienced the same fate.

He examined the bullet wound carefully. The bullet had almost missed him, but it pierced through his side. Fortunately, this bullet had exited his body. Lady Luck had granted him that much.

The young man stood up quickly when he heard the door unlock.

Instinctively, he reached to pull out his gun.

"Hello, Dean," said a figure donning a ratty trench coat.

Dean glared at the man at his door. "Cas, what did I tell you about appearing suddenly? Don't do it again!"

Cas entered the room. "My apologies." His blue eyes scanned Dean's body. Dean felt self-conscious at being subjected to this intense gaze.

This man, or rather, an angel, sighed wearily. "Dean, did you try to pursue that rogue hunter who's been giving you grief?"

Dean looked away without saying a word.

"So you DID disobey my orders. I told you that we would deal with him together."

Dean gritted his teeth. "Cas, you were away on 'angel business' or whatever you do."

Now it was Cas's turn to be ashamed. "Dean….I'm sorry. You can't ignore God. He's been irritable lately. I don't think he would have let me help you, especially if he knew…"

Dean was curious now. "If he knew what?"

Without warning, Cas slammed Dean against the wall.

He kissed Dean's lips hungrily.

His large hands brushed through Dean's short hair. Pausing for air, he ended the kiss abruptly.

"If he knew how much I love a mortal." Cas said sadly.

A single tear slid down Dean's cheek. He slowly touched Cas's face and kissed him gently.

Their kiss sparked a reaction in both men.

Dean poked his tongue into Cas's mouth, asking for permission to enter. Cas opened his mouth wider.

Their tongues fought for dominance; strong wills colliding.

Dean slid his hands down Cas's waist, made shapeless by the trench coat.

Cas retaliated cheekily by pressing his body against Dean's warm chest.

The men backed toward the bed, never pausing in their kissing. Dean's back hit the soft bed soundlessly.

He allowed Cas to cage his body in on both sides. Cas stopped kissing Dean for a moment.

This time he trailed his tongue lightly down Dean's jaw. He continued down to Dean's vulnerable neck. Dean gasped; his neck was a very sensitive area.

"Cas, I love you."

Cas nibbled on Dean's earlobe before whispering, "I know. Do you wish to continue this?"

Dean laughed, overjoyed that all this tension that had built up between them would soon be relieved.

"Hell yeah!" He winced in pain, forgetting that he had yet to tend to his bullet wound.

"Cas…can you help me?" Dean's green eyes betrayed his tough persona.

The angel smiled. "Could you show me?"

Dean lifted his shirt, peeling it away from his wound.

Cas scanned the injury before kissing the area.

A blue light, tinged with yellow flecks, surrounded Dean. The light shimmered around his wound, repairing the damage to the flesh.

Cas exhaled an astonishingly icy breath, ending the stream of light.

"Cas, I never knew you could do that." Dean was impressed by Cas's ability.

He admired the angel, faults and all. While Cas was socially awkward and unused to human ways, these traits made him more endearing in Dean's eyes.

Unbeknownst to Dean, Cas also admired _him._

For years, Cas had watched Dean's struggles from Heaven.

His resilience and protective behavior towards Sam intrigued Cas. He knew that once Dean became close to someone, he would die trying to keep them safe. Cas only hoped that he was considered special to Dean.

"It's a trick that I picked up. Quite useful for healing wounds." Cas neglected to mention that it also acted as an aphrodisiac. His blue eyes glinted mischievously.

Dean grinned at the angel. "What are you up to?"

Cas removed Dean's shirt, tossing it aside. "You'll find out soon enough."

"Cas, I get all tingly when you take control like that!**"**

The angel licked Dean's left nipple, eliciting a gasp from him. Cas tweaked the other nipple, providing stimulation on both sides.

Dean's nipples were sensitive and unused to being handled in such a rough manner. He liked the feeling of Cas's fingers manipulating the perky buds.

Cas abandoned Dean's nipples for another task. His eyes were fixed on Dean's blue jeans; they had to come off.

Dean sat up slightly, unbuckling his belt. He left Cas to undo the rest.

The angel deftly unzipped his mortal lover's jeans. He removed the jeans and also tossed them to the side, like Dean's shirt moments before.

Not wasting any time, he pulled down Dean's boxers.

Dean lay on the bed, fully unclothed. He growled at Cas's lack of nudity.

Cas's clothes had to come off, and Dean was just the man for the job.

The trench coat, tie, and undershirt came off in rapid succession. Soon, Cas was also bare of clothing.

"Should I release my wings?" Cas asked.

Dean's eyes flickered with approval.

Sighing contentedly, Cas stretched his ebony wings.

Dean couldn't wait to ravage the angel's perfect body. How he longed to stroke the wings while he…Dean blushed at the dirty thought.

"On your back," Dean commanded. Cas laid down on the bed, waiting for Dean to act upon his urges.

Dean's demeanor softened. He couldn't enter the angel without some form of lubrication. "Cas, stroke me, make me come."

The angel obediently took him into his mouth. Cas pumped Dean's member with one strong hand. His other hand was busy fondling Dean's heavy sack.

Dean groaned loudly….Cas was almost-almost-almost there…..

Cas swirled his tongue on the tip of Dean's large member. Another insistent tug from the angel and Dean released his warm fluids into Cas's needy mouth. Cas spit out the stream of fluid into his hands. He coated his tight entrance and Dean's member with this natural lubricant.

"Cas is pretty skilled at this for a virgin," Dean thought to himself.

Cas laid down on his back again. "I'm ready when you are, Dean."

The angel closed his eyes, bracing himself for the pain. Dean's member pressed against Cas's entrance, the head slowly guiding itself inside.

The angel was surprisingly undisturbed by the head, but when the thicker parts of Dean's member stretched him, he felt some discomfort.

"Ahhh-Dean, be gentle…it…feels strange." Cas whimpered, quite unlike him. Dean, who had bedded enough women before Cas, was experienced at making his lover feel pleasure by going at his partner's set pace.

Cas inhaled sharply as Dean's member was shoved all the way inside him. He wiggled around, trying to get this foreign object to settle comfortably in his virgin hole.

Dean waited patiently for Cas to adjust. The angel moaned, indicating that he could continue. Dean eagerly pulled out, thrusting back in several times.

Dean's angel grunted and sighed when he hit sensitive parts of his inner tunnel. A well-timed thrust made Dean's member slide deeper inside; Cas felt his prostate being stimulated.

"DEAN!" he yelled loudly, eyes widening, pupils fully dilated.

To add to Cas's enjoyment, Dean wrapped his hand around the angel's veiny member. He thrust into Cas and jerked him off simultaneously.

His angel's pleasured cries rang in Dean's ears. Dean didn't want to climax too soon, so he pulled out of Cas.

"What are you doing?" Cas asked in frustration. Dean winked at him.

"I'm just returning the favor for you healing me," he said playfully.

Dean flipped Cas over on his knees. "You'll like this, trust me."

Wasting no time, he guided himself yet again into Cas. Dean set a furious pace, thrusting rapidly into Cas.

The angel arched his back, wings shivering and shaking. Dean's weight pushed down on the wings; he gripped Cas's shoulders tight and pounded violently into the angel.

"You gripped me tight and raised me from perdition; I'm gripping you tight and repaying the favor for saving me," Dean panted.

Cas didn't respond, but his moans and gasps were all the answer Dean needed.

His walls tightened around Dean's member, squeezing him in a pulsating manner. Cas was getting close to his climax.

Maybe Dean could help him along. Dean's nails stabbed into Cas's flesh, in time with the pulsing and the thrusts.

Dean discovered that touching an angel's wings could also cause an orgasm; they were delicate, but handled correctly, they could make the angel feel amazing.

Cas literally purred in ecstasy.

A few more strokes….a slide of flesh rubbing against flesh…the friction burning the room around them, lost in the….dare he say, heat of the moment, _their_ Moment.

Dean hit Cas's prostate a final time.

The angel and human climaxed together, seemingly fusing together as one entity.

A blinding light washed over them as they came. A feeling of comfort, sexual satisfaction, and security enveloped the lovers in a warm glow.

Completely spent, the duo didn't move. They struggled to regain their breath.

Dean remained inside Cas, laying on top of the angel.

"Cas…I love you. Stay with me forever. Don't leave me. I can't stand to lose you," he choked bitterly.

Cas was too exhausted to formulate a proper response, but he attempted to speak.

"D…I won' leave you…" Dean sighed happily, pulling out of Cas. He laid back on the pillow, sweaty and tired.

"Cas, come here." The angel snuggled into Dean without hesitation.

He nuzzled into Dean's chest. Dean played with a feather on Cas's wing.

He kissed the angel's forehead. Cas closed his eyes, and Dean followed suit.

Before falling into a deep slumber, Dean whispered:

"Sleep well, my love."


End file.
